The Ways of Love
by Paige23
Summary: Can two enemies get past The Ways of Love? Lessons learned, fun times spent, new friends made. This is the real life. DracoHermione


Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Nor do I own my shirt...but thats a long story! Although, the shirt does not belong to J.K. Rowling! so ha!  
  
ONWARD TO THE STORY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger sat in front of the Great Lake under the shade of a tree, messing with a blade of grass. It was the end of her 5th year, and she wanted to be alone before she went home. Normally she would be around Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her two best friends, but this last day she wanted at least the morning to herself... Just for thinking. It wasnt that often that Hermione got to be alone, just to have some "me" time.  
  
She stared across the lake. 'Heh, wonder where the goonies are. They don't seem to be following Malfoy today.' Hermione thought. Draco Malfoy had been her worst enemy since the first year. Everybody who knew Hermione knew that peice of information. Her enemy wasn't exactly the nicest person. Most enemys aren't.  
  
Hermione shook Malfoy from her thoughts. That was not her idea of having some "me" time. Slowly, she breathed in the fresh air. The smell of freshly cut grass hung in the air. This is why Hermione loved Hogwarts. It was so much like a muggle fairy tale that she almost couldn't believe it. The faint sound of laughing and cheering at the end of the school year surrounded her.  
  
"Hey Mione." a girl said sitting down next to her.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Ginny. Hey. Whats up?" she asked.  
  
"Just got done packing for home." Ginny said, twirling her fiery red hair with her index finger.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked. "I still have to start. I haven't really wanted to think about leaving..." she sighed, knowing of the moment of silence to follow.  
  
It took Ginny a few seconds to comprehend what she was saying, and then Ginny asked, "What, you don't want to go home?"  
  
Hermione grinned and shrugged. "Can you not blame me? I am going to miss it here. But I am happy to be going home also... I miss my parents. And supposedly they are putting together this big family thing. I think its a family reunion. And, my mum's old best friend from her Boarding school is coming. She is bringing her son. I think my mom is anxious for me to meet him. What her and her friend have planned for that...I really dont want to know." Hermione said, the second part in a disgusted tone.  
  
Ginny's eyes lit up. "Mione, he could be great, for all you know." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"I seriously doubt that. And if he is great, he sure as hell wouldn't take a second look at a bookworm like me." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Hermione. You are not a bookworm. You are just excessively smart!" Ginny smiled. "Don't let anyone get you down."  
  
Hermione picked up a pebble, examining it. "I dont let it get to me. I am not a weakling like that. Gin, you know that. I never have been."  
  
"Then don't worry about anything with this guy!" Ginny cried.  
  
"It's not a big deal." Hermione sighed as she layed back against the tree and looked out into the lake that was laying before her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy sat alone in an empty compartment on the Hogwart's Express. Leaving Hogwarts every summer was his least favorite thing to do. Who would want to return home to an abusive, controlling, jackass of a father? Maybe if his life wasn't so planned out for him, Draco wouldnt be such a prick. An ignorant, concieted, stupid prick. But Draco wasn't really a prick. But he was forced to be one...three guesses who by.  
  
Being forced to live a fake life wasn't the normal lifestyle, but what else could he do in order to stay alive?  
  
While Lucius Malfoy would be gone for the first part of the summer, Draco would have a chance to be himself. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was the only person who understood him. He knew she would allow him to let himself free.  
  
The train came to a halt. They had finally arrived at King's Cross Station. Draco picked up his backpack and walked out of the compartment, accidently running into something...or somone.  
  
Draco looked down to see Hermione Granger on the ground. "Ah, sorry, i wasn't paying attention." Draco said quickly.  
  
'What the..I just apologized. Too many happy thoughts. Maybe I should vow not to think about the good things until I am away from this crowd.' Draco thought.  
  
Hermione quickly got up in a confused sort of way. "Um...It's alright. Bye." She said quickly and walked off in a fast pace.  
  
'Malfoy, you really are messd up.' Draco thought and walked off the train. As he walked through the barrier with his trunk and owl (in it's cage) on a cart, he spotted his ride.  
  
"Draco!" called Vinnie, his chauffer. Vinnie was only 21 years old and he was pretty good to Draco. Even in secret when his father was home.  
  
Draco smiled and rolled his cart over by Vinnie. "Hey Vin." Draco sighed as Vinnie took over with his cart.  
  
"Hey, your mum is in the car." Vinnie said, as they walked outside.  
  
"She came?" Draco asked, a bit surprised.  
  
"Master Lucius left yesterday, so Narcissa is free to go wherever for the next month.  
  
Draco smiled. "Good." he said as they reached the black stretch limo.  
  
"Welcome home, Master Malfoy." Vinnie said with a goofy smile as he opened the back door for Draco.  
  
"Thanks." Draco smirked as he sadt down in the car.  
  
"Draco!" and excited woman's voice said.  
  
"Hey mum." was the reply when the door shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione threw her bags and trunk in her bedroom and ran downstairs to herlp her mim and her Aunt Judy cook. Hermione's dad picked her up from the train station alone because her mum...and Judy, were cooking for the get-together that night.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione smiled, coming up behind Judy and Katherine (her mum), who were peeling potatoes and putting chips in bowls.  
  
"Hermione!" Katherine smiled, turning around and pulling Hermione into a big hug. "You have no idea how much I missed you!"  
  
Hermione hugged her back. "I missed you too, Mum." Hermione said as they pulled apart.  
  
"Come here you!" Judy said and hugged Hermione after Katherine.  
  
"JUDY!!!" Hermione shrieked. "How are you doing?"  
  
Judy and Hermione were rather close. While Judy had a son that was Hermione's age, it worked out quite well. Hermione and Judy's son, Alex, would hang out together, and Katherine and Judy would talk while Alex and Hermione were with each other.  
  
"Where is Alex?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He is still at home, but he will be here for the party." Judy smiled.  
  
"Cool. I missed him. And everyone else." Hermione said, not wanting everyone to feel left out.  
  
"Well, for the time being," Katherine started, "Why dont you help us cook and set up."  
  
Hermione smiled. Just like the old days, when Hermione and Judy and Katherine all cooked Christmas dinner for the family. She rolled up her sleeves, ready for a day of work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Narcissa were greeted at the front door by Catie, the house elf.  
  
"Welcome home. Catie is very happy to be in your presence." Catie grinned, almost jumping up and down.  
  
"Catie, settle down." Narcissa smiled as she entered, hanging her jacket on the coat rack. Catie was a rather enthusiastic house elf. This wasnt always great...especially around Lucius. Lucius thought that an active house elf was a sign of a weakling.  
  
Draco started to walk up to his room, but was stopped when his mother called, "Draco! Come back down here please! I am in the den."  
  
Draco slowly walked down to the den, with his dog, Rufus, following him.  
  
"Yes mum?" Draco asked as he sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"I forgot to tell you that tonight you have to come along with me to a friends house. They have a daughter. She is your age...same year. Although Katherine and Gregory are muggles, their daughter is a muggle-born witch. She goes to Hogwarts. I bet you even know her." Narcissa smiled.  
  
"Do I have to go?" Draco complained. Going to see someone he most likely knew from Hogwarts wasnt his idea of a free vacation.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry, but I want you to meet Katherine. We were best friends when we were teenagers." Narcissa sighed. "Please? For me?" She asked, almost begging him.  
  
"Fine. But dont expect me to hang out with your friends Daughter the whole time." Draco sighed, finally giving in.  
  
"30 minutes? Thats all I am asking for." Narcissa asked.  
  
"Fine. 30, but thats it." Draco gave in. "When are we leaving?"  
  
"Vinnie will take us in about two hours." Narcissa said with a smile. "I think you will really like them." she called as Draco walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This is just a test run...Feel free to review! I will add soon. Writing has become my nature, so hopefully there will be another chapter soon! And i do hope that they will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thankyou!  
  
~Paige 


End file.
